inazumachallengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Miyagi Mana
Miyagi Mana (宮城 マナ) is a member of Raimon Jr High's soccer club. She is a forward, but often sits out during the second half of games because of her characteristic sugar crashes. She is addicted to the sugary treats known as Peeps, and almost always has them with her. It's because of this addiction that Mana is often either very hyper or very tired; rarely is there an inbetween for her. Background Miyagi Mana was born in Shinjuku, Tokyo. Shortly after her birth her parents divorced, and her mother moved back to her hometown, Inazuma. Mana lived with her father who was a successful businessman and dealt with his company's business partners in America. It was because of this business relationship that Mana received many gifts from America, mostly in the form of foodstuffs and stuffed animals. She became enthralled with the American culture at an early age and developed a strong desire to travel there one day. Mana spent every half of her summers with her mother and other relatives in Inazuma. She was closest to her mother, as she spent much time with her during those summer breaks, while during the school years Mana's father was never around much. Much of Mana's life was spent growing up by herself; this is why her social skills are not exactly "up to par" with standards. When Mana was fourteen, her father was given a great business opporunity, but in order to go through with it he had to move to America. He figured that bringing Mana with him wouldn't be the best idea, so she was sent to live with her mother in Inazuma. It was at this point that Mana found and joined Raimon Jr. High's soccer club. Appearance Mana is a girl of average height and weight for her age. She has tanned skin and dark purple hair which is done in a bob-style haircut, although she does a wide array of things with it. Mana's school uniform is the standard colors with a yellow ribbon. Outside of school Mana mostly wears denim shorts and a white, short-sleeved shirt on top of a black, spaghetti-strap top. She has orange Converse All-Star shoes that she wears outside of school. Plot Season 2 When the Raimon Eleven return to Inazuma to train after their short fight with Epsilon , Mana has been training with Sugimori and Shadow . After Someoka is kicked off of the team, Mana is taken on as a new forward. She is admired for her strong shoot, but barely can fill in for Someoka or Gouenji thanks to her sugar crashes that occur during the second half of every game. Still, she quickly becomes a valued member of the team. When the Raimon Eleven go to Okinawa to find the Flame Striker, Mana is reunited with her older half-brother Miyagi Kentaro, who apparently owns a candy story in the town their searching in. He is friends with Hijikata and met the boy through his own younger siblings, and so he has told Hijikata everything he could about Mana. Because of this Mana and Hijikata become fast friends. Mana stays with team Raimon until the very end of their fight with Aliea Acadamy's Master Rank team, The Genesis . She is badly injured in this game because she uses her exhausting hissatsus not only twice, but three times. Season 3 In the beginning of the third season it is revealed that Mana's mother has died in a housefire, so she goes to live with the rest of her family members who also live in Inazuma. She was, however, offered the chance to go and live wither her father in America, but to everyone's surprise she had quickly declined the offer. Mana was dissapointed when she wasn't picked to be a candidate for the Inazuma Eleven Japan team. She did, however, go to watch the practice match to cheer everyone on. She stayed behind with Someoka (once it was decided that he wouldn't be one of Japan's representatives), and they developed and nearly perfected the hissatsu known as "Sugar Crash," before Someoka and Sakuma left to replace Midorikawa and Fubuki in the FFI tournament. She briefly appears later on in the photo that Kurimatsu sent to Someoka when the team was receiving letters. Additionally, Kidou receives a letter from Mana, and he seems a bit flustered by it and is reluctant to show it to anyone else. Plot (GO) In the beginning of Inazuma Eleven GO, Mana is shown to be a housewife with a fairly large family. She has a three-year-old son named Makoto, and she cares for her two younger twin cousins Satoru Taji and Satoru Taura. Along with those three, she's also pregnant with twins, and she is married to Megane Kakeru. Hissatsu Individual *'SH ' Sugar Peep Strike (シュガーピープストライク) Combo *'''SH '''Sugar Crash (シュガークラッシュ) (with Someoka) Gallery ''Main Article: Miyagi Mana/Gallery '' Trivia *She refers to herself as "Mana Miyagi" rather than "Miyagi Mana," because of her preference for doing things "like in America." Category:Characters